Babysitting
by PrincessOfYourDreams
Summary: What looked like a normal weekend suddenly changes in a dangerous chase when Danny looses sight of Flynn, Sam's cousin
1. Chapter 1

**Danny POV**

It was an average friday. My parents and Jazz were away for the weekend, something with a nomination for a prize. I was sitting in my room, making my homework, when the doorbell rang. _That's weird, who could that be? Maybe Jazz forgot something._ I walked to the door and opened it. Behind the door, I saw Sam, holding hands with a little toddler.

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"This is Flynn, my cousin. I accidently promised my aunt that I would babysit him this weekend, but I'm going on a vacation this weekend with my parents, and I can't take him with me. And I thought, since your parents are gone and everything..."

"If he could stay here." I guessed. "Pretty please?" Sam asked, using the infamous puppy eyes. I sighed. "Well, okay then." I said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Sam looked really happy. It made me smile. "He goes to bed at 7 p.m., he is allergic to chocolate and if he cries, he likes cookies. He loves watching Sesame street. Here's his backpack, with clothes, bottles and his teddy bear Dodo. Thanks again. Really gotta go now." And she left, leaving Flynn with me. I closed the door.

"Are you Sammy's boyfriend?" Flynn suddenly asked. I turned red. Flynn laughed. "No, I'm Danny, her _best_ friend. Uhm, are you hungry or something?" Flynn nodded. "What do you want?" Flynn started thinking. It took a while before he suddenly said, "I want a pizza."

"Hey, me too! Never expected to have so much in common." I ordered two pizzas by phone. One and a half for me, and a half for Flynn. While waiting, I put Flynn in front of the tv. _Sam said he likes Sesame street, so this should keep him busy for a while._ I went upstairs to finish my homework. Just when I finished it, the doorbell rang. I ran down, and paid for the pizzas. I walked to the kitchen. "Flynn! Look, pizza." But then I saw Flynn was gone. The tv was still on. I panicked. _He's only 4 years old. How far can he be?_ I tried to think of places where he could have gone. The bathroom, the backyard, the basement... The basement! I ran down the stairs, hoping not to find him there.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I was running down the stairs, I remembered something. _The portal... was still open._ I panicked. Then I entered the basement, it was empty. I was right about the portal still being open. I felt relieved.

'Phew... he's not here,' I told myself. I wanted to turn around, but a little teddybear in front of the portal caught my eye. I took a closer look at it. Then I panicked. 'Isn't this... Dodo? What is Flynn's teddybear doing here? That could only mean...' and I looked at the portal. 'He can't be... Did he go through the portal?' I thought about all kinds of horrible things that could've happened to Flynn. 'Sam's gonna kill me if I don't get him back.' And I changed into Danny Phantom and passed through the portal.

I looked left and right, but I couldn't find Flynn. 'Which way...' I tried to think. 'He can't fly, so if he was here, then he must have used the floating islands.' I was busy thinking when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

'BEWARE!'

I turned around, and I saw the box ghost. He was trying to be scary again. I sighed.

'Listen, I really don't have time for this, have you seen a little boy around?' He started thinking. 'Well, yes, I saw a little human boy with black hair, are you searching for him?' 'Yes, I am! Where did he go?' The box ghost tried to remember. It took him very long and I started to get impatient. 'Well?' I asked him again.

'I'm sorry, I forgot.' That made me angry. 'Why didn't you say so before wasting my time?' I asked him and flew away. I choose to check left first. I flew around aimlessly for another hour, without finding a trail of Flynn. I decided to ask another one about him. I looked around, but I couldn't find anyone. I flew around again, when I suddenly heard the sound of a motor. I looked around and I saw Johnny 13.

'Hey Punk, watch out!' he screamed. And I jumped, avoiding a crash. He stopped his motor. 'What are you doing here? You know this is my road.' He looked angry.

'I'm really sorry, but can you help me with something? Have you seen a little boy? It would really help me if you did.' I decided not to say anything about it being his fault that we almost crashed, because I didn't want him to get too angry. He thought. 'Well, I believe so, yes, I think I did.' I looked at him. 'Well, where did he go?' He looked back. 'Sorry. Don't feel like telling you.' It was difficult not to get angry. 'What do you want?' He smiled. 'Well, there is one thing I would like you to do. You see, I had this really beautiful necklace for Kitty, but Desiree stole it from me, and I need you to get it back.' He grinned, knowing there was no way for me to say no.

'And you're sure you know where he is?'

'Totally sure.'

'Fine.'


	3. Chapter 3

I flew around trying to find Desiree. Johnny was still following me.

'Hey, Punk, over there.'

He was pointing at a ghost in the distance. When I took a closer look, I saw it was Desiree. We flew towards her.

'Hey, Desiree!' I screamed. She looked at us. 'Ah! If it isn't the little ghost boy!' She was ignoring Johnny. She wanted to say something else, but I shot her with an ecto-blast en grabbed her necklace from her neck. I gave it to Johnny.

'Here. Now tell me where he is.' Johnny grinned. 'I saw him at Skulker's place. Think he's still there.' And then he drove away with his motor. _Skulker's place?_ I thought about all kinds of horrible things Skulker could have done with him. I flew to his island, before Desiree woke up.

'There it is!' After about 15 minutes flying I could finally see his island in the distance. 'Hey Skulker!' I screamed. Unlike I expected, he was peacefully reading a book. He looked at me. He looked a little confused, but happy. 'Hey, ghost boy, didn't expect to see you here.' I got angry. 'Where is he?' He looked confused. 'Where is who?' I loaded an ecto-beam in my hands. 'Wait, are you talking about a little boy?' I stopped loading. 'Yes, where is he?' He thought for a moment. 'I caught him. But in the end, he was worthless, so I gave him away.' That made me angry. I fired the beam at Skulker. 'Gave him away! What do you think he is? Who did you gave him to? Answer me!' He stood up. 'Why should I tell you?' he asked me, and he threw a little box at me. I caught it, and I looked at it. 'What is this thing?' But Skulker didn't answer me. Instead, he pressed a button. Then the box gave me a big shock. I screamed. And then I blacked out.

I woke up in a cage, barely big enough for me, in the middle of Skulker's island, in my human form. I tried turning intangible, but nothing happened.

'What's going on?'

'That cage blocks your ghost powers,' Skulker said, coming out of the shadows.

'Once I get out of here, you'll regret that you put me in here!' He laughed. Then I got an idea. The Fenton Thermos would still work. I searched for it, but then realized I didn't have it with me. All I had was my phone. Skulker laughed again. Then I got another idea. I tried to call Tucker. Skulker laughed again, when he saw my face when my phone showed 'No Signal.'

'Give it up, you'll never get out of here.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Valerie POV**

I was making my daily patrol over Amity Park. I was chasing a ghost who called himself 'The Box Ghost'.

'Stand still!' I screamed.

'BEWARE!' That was all he said. I kept chasing him until he turned intangible and flew into... Danny Fenton's house. I wanted to know why he was going into Danny's house so I looked for an open window. There was one, leading to a girl bedroom. _This must be the room of Danny's sister. What was her name again?_ I pressed my shoes and the hoverboard disappeard. I walked through the house, when I heard noises downstairs. _There he is!_ I ran towards the basement. _That's weird, it doesn't look like anyone's home. _When I arrived in the basement, I couldn't find the Box Ghost, but I found something else that interested me. The portal. It was open. _Why is it open? I have to check it out._ I made my hoverboard appear and passed through the portal.

**Danny POV**

It had been 30 minutes since I woke up in the cage and I still had no idea how to get out. I sighed. 'I'll never find Flynn at this rate.' Then I saw something flying in the distance. Or actually, someone. I tried to see who it was, but he, or she, or it, was too far away.

**Valerie POV**

I had totally lost sight of the Box Ghost, but I was now in the Ghost Zone, so I could easily find another prey. I looked left of me. An island. 'There's gotta be some Ghost on that island.'

**Danny POV**

The thing that had been flying suddenly turned around and flew this way. It came closer and closer, until... I could see his, or rather, her face. Valerie. It didn't look like she had already seen me. But she looked left and right, until she finally saw me, and she immediatly came my way. She stopped right in front of the cage and made her board disappear.

'Danny?'

'Valerie?'

She put off her mask. She looked confused. 'How'd you know it was me?' I started sweating. 'Oh, well, uhm, you know, I, uhm.' I couldn't finish my sentence. 'What are you doing here?' she asked. I sighed. I told her everything about Flynn, and that I chased him into the Ghost Zone, and that Skulker captured me. I let everything that could reveal my secret identity out. 'All right, lay down.' I did as she said. She then grabbed a gun and destroyed the cage. I then was free.

'Okay, so do you know where Flynn is now?'

'No, I don't.' She made her hoverboard appear. 'Jump on, we'll look together.' I actually wanted to go alone, but it would be suspicious if I said 'No' now, so I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on Valerie's hoverboard as we flew through the Ghost Zone. I knew I would be faster on my own, but I also knew Valerie wouldn't let me go alone.

'Hey Danny...' she suddenly said. 'What's wrong?' I replied. 'How long did you know?' She confused me. 'Know what?' 'That I'm a ghost hunter.' Her voice sounded sad. 'Since just now,' I lied. 'Oh, I see.' She didn't sound happier. Did she know I was lying? I sighed. I had to think of a way to lose her.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked her. She turned red. 'Because I think it's really brave of you to follow him into this... realm.' She looked around. 'Hey, why don't we ask him about Flynn? Maybe he can help us.' I looked the same way she did. Then I started sweating. She was looking at Walker. Not only would he put me in his prison, he would probably also reveal my secret identity. I had to act quick. But I could only come up with one plan, and that would most likely fail.

As we drew closer to Walker I decided to try my plan anyway. I jumped of the board, faking I fell. Unexpectedly, Valerie didn't notice. _Why isn't she looking this way? Didn't she notice? Well, maybe this is better._ I changed into Danny Phantom. She had reached and started talking to him. I turned invisble and listened.

'Excuse me sir, have you seen a little human boy?'

'Yes I have.' _Why did he answer? Shouldn't he say something like 'it's against the rules to be here'?_ 'I saw Skulker giving one to Frostbyte an hour ago.

_Yes! If he's with Frostbyte then he's probably safe. I could also get him back without trouble._ I quickly flew to his place. I arrived about five minutes later. I walked through the snow, when I found footsteps. Weird, they weren't Frostbyte's or Flynn's. I followed them. They were leading to the camp where Frostbyte lived. But when I arrived all I saw was Frostbyte and his friends lying unconscious, without any sign of Flynn. I tried to wake Frostbyte up.

'Frostbyte, what happened?' But before he could answer, I heard a voice behind me. 'Freeze, Phantom.' I turned around. It was Valerie. 'What have you done with Flynn?' she asked me. 'Nothing!' I screamed. She looked even more angry. 'Then why do you know who I'm talking about? Liar!' And she shot me with a gun. I rolled backwards. 'Watch out Danny, this guy's dangerous,' she said. It was hard for me not to laugh. 'Who are you talking to?' I asked her. She looked behind her and finally noticed I was gone. She screamed. 'Where is he!' she asked me. 'How should I know!' I asked her. 'I don't know! I just don't trust you!' 'What did I do!' Then Frostbyte stood up. 'Children, children, quiet please.' 'Frostbyte! Are you alright?' Valerie pointed another gun at me. 'Why do I think it suits you to hang out with disgusting creatures like this?' That made me angry. 'Frostbyte is not disgusting! And you got it all wrong!' She shot me, but I made a shield for me and Frostbyte. He tried to stop us again. 'Children, children, children, this is not the time to be fighting.' 'He's right,' I said. Valerie didn't look happy, but at least she put her gun away. 'Now tell me what happened here.' He nodded. 'We found a little boy, so we took care of him, but then some kind of lion came and attacked us, taking the boy away. We're really sorry.' 'Oh no, it's not your fault at all,' I said. 'And it's none of _your_ business,' Valerie said. I sighed. 'What's wrong? You're really angry and all.' 'You wouldn't understand that. It's just that I have to look for both Danny and Flynn right now.' Her eyes looked sad. 'Then why don't we work together? I'll search for Flynn and you'll search for your friend Danny.' She looked angry. 'Like I trust you. No, thanks, I'll look for them both.' She put her mask back on and flew away.

'So close!' Frostbyte looked at me. 'What's going on?' he asked me. So I told him everything. He then laughed. 'Looks like you're in a pretty big mess. Between the two of us, the lion who attacked us was wearing a collar like only Walker makes them. That might be worth investigating.' I smiled. 'Thanks a lot!' And I flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

_What's Walker thinking? I can't follow his thoughts at all. First, he helps Valerie with finding Flynn, then he takes him away. What is he up to?_ I arrived at Walker's prison. I turned intangible and slipped past the guards. I phased through the front door. I searched for Walker's room. I finally found it, and phased through the door. I was right. I saw walker, and Flynn, all tied up. He was crying. It made me sad.

'Thought you'd never show up.' Walker looked me right in the eyes, even though I was invisible. I turned visible again. 'How'd you know I was here?' He smiled. I heard a noise behind me. It was the lion.

'How do you like my new pet? He has an awesome nose.' The lion tried to attack me, but I froze him instead. Walker smiled. 'It's alright. Didn't think he'd be a match for you anyway.' 'How'd you know about Flynn? Why did you help Valerie?'

'Did you honestly think I didn't see you jumping off her board? That I didn't notice you were eavesdropping on our conversation? I immediatly sent my lion after the boy when you left. It should have arrived in about one or two minutes. And-' He was cut off by Valerie, who shot him from behind. 'I don't know why you're here, Phantom, but you won't harm Flynn.' She walked up to Flynn, who was still crying, released him, and put her mask off. 'It's okay now. I'm a friend of Danny. Are you hurt?' Flynn looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. 'Ghosts... are scary,' he told Valerie. It made me sad. 'Yes, I know,' Valerie said and she looked me with anger. I took a step backwards. Valerie came closer to me.

'When is it enough? Once every child cries like this? Once every person cries like this?' she asked me. I could hear sadness in her voice. And then, slowly, some tears formed in her eyes. She walked away, made her hoverboard appear, and took Flynn with her. I was left behind. They were now gonna search for me. And tell me what an awful person Danny Phantom is. What an awful person I am. I phased through the wall and flew aimlessly through the Ghost Zone, trying my best not to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

As I flew through the Ghost Zone, trying to clear my mind, I suddenly heard a grumbling noise. I looked next to me. On a floating island, Valerie was lying unconscious, Flynn standing next to her. In front of them, the Lunch Lady, in her meat monster form, stood ready to attack. She threw some meat at Flynn. He screamed. Without thinking, I jumped in front of him and made a shield. 'Don't... worry... nobody will... hurt you,' I told him. I froze the Lunch Lady and then sat down. I was really tired, because it was almost morning and I hadn't slept yet. Flynn carefully came closer to me.

'Nobody will?' he asked me. I smiled as I looked at him. 'That's right.' I put my hands on his shoulders. Just then, Valerie woke up. She looked at me and immediatly reacted, shooting me with a gun. I got an electrical shock and screamed in pain. Flynn immediatly took some steps baclwards.

'Don't let him fool you,' Valerie told him. 'Ghosts will always try to hurt you, no matter how nice they may seem. Understood?' Flynn nodded. Valerie then gave me ghost-proof handcuffs, and I was too tired to struggle. I looked her in the eyes.

'I'll make sure you won't hurt him. Now tell me where Danny is.' She looked very angry. 'I... told you I... don't know,' I said. She grabbed a gun and pointed it at my head. 'And do you know now?' she asked me. I started sweating. _Is she really planning to shoot me?_ 'Your face tells me you're lying. Where is he? 'I don't know!' I told her again. I couldn't use any of my ghost powers with the handcuffs on. She loaded the gun. 'If I let my finger go now, you'll be dead, so answer me. I know you're lying.' 'I'm not!' I lied again. But it was no use. Every person with the least common sense could see I was. I sighed. 'Okay, maybe I am.'

Valerie smiled. 'Now that's more like it. Can you now answer my question?' 'No, I can't,' I told her, 'I'm sorry. I just can't.' Valerie got angry. But she wasn't shooting. Because Flynn was looking. 'Please just let me go,' I begged her, 'I'm not trying to harm anyone, so just release me.' Valerie looked me in the eyes. 'Too late,' she said, but Flynn suddenly said, 'Please do so. He saved _our_ lives.'

'Flynn...' Valerie said. But instead of listening, she slapped him in the face. 'You said you understood, right!' Surprised by her actions, I got angry. I stood up, and gave her a kick. She fell backwards.

'Don't you _ever_ do that again!' Valerie stared at me. 'What would you know? You're just a ghost.' Those words had always haunted my head and I couldn't help but take some steps backwards. 'You see? You know it's true! Ghosts can't feel like humans do. That's why they always hurt people. And that's why they should all just vanish!' I looked at her. I had never seen her so serious before.

'No... you're wrong... you're totally wrong... ghosts _can_ feel... they _can_ be hurt... but nobody understands... Why would they? We're _just_ ghosts. Do you think humans are the only ones suffering!' I asked her. She looked really surprised. I actually surprised myself too. She pressed a button and my handcuffs fell off.

'Go away. Now.' She didn't even bother to look at me. So I flew away. I sat down on one of the floating islands and changed into Danny Fenton, waiting for Valerie to find me and take me home.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the island for a pretty long time. I yawned. _It should now be morning._ And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up on the back of Valerie's hoverboard, together with Flynn. She was flying around, searching for an exit. 'Where am I...,' I accidently said, even though I already knew it. 'You're awake...' she said. I looked at me. 'Did you cry?' 'No, I didn't.' She was very stubborn.

'Yes, she did,' Flynn whispered. I looked at him. 'She did when the white-haired ghost flew away.' 'I see,' I answered. 'Did you also cry?' He nodded. 'But that's because I really like him. He saved us, even though Valerie was so mean to him. But then Valerie hurt him. And she slapped me in the face because I liked him.' He looked at me. 'Is it wrong to like ghosts, even though they are really nice?' I shook my head.

'Hey, Danny, do you know where the exit is? I wanna go home as soon as I can. My dad's probably really worried.' I wanted to tell her the exact route to the portal, but I suddenly thought it would look suspicious if I knew it exactly, so I told her I didn't know. We flew around a bit more. Valerie suddenly seemed really tired. She slowed down.

'Are you okay?' I asked her. She nodded. 'Just a bit tired.' But she was more than a bit tired, because she collapsed directly after finishing her sentence. The hoverboard disappeared and we all fell down. I held Flynn very tightly. He screamed out of fear. But there was nothing beneath us, so we would fall forever if I didn't do anything. I held Flynn's face against my chest, so he had to close his eyes. I changed into my ghost form, used my free hand to grab Valerie and flew to the first island I saw. There I put Flynn and Valerie down. Flynn looked at me and smiled. 'This is the second time you've saved us. But where's Danny?' he said confused. I smiled. 'Where do you think he is?' He looked at me and understood what I meant. 'Does that mean you're...' I nodded. Valerie groaned. I quickly changed into Danny Fenton. She got up and looked at us. 'What's going on?' she asked us. 'Nothing,' I told her, 'Only that we gotta find a way to get home.'


	9. Chapter 9

We were flying through the Ghost Zone, and at some point we got lost, even me not knowing how to get back.

'Great... Totally lost,' Valerie mumbled. Then, suddenly, Valerie and Flynn started to get chills. The temperature lowered quite a lot. I didn't get cold because of what Frostbyte had taught me, but I pretended to. In a matter of time, we found ourselves in an area with nothing but snow. We flew over the snow, and I suddenly remembered where we were. We drew closer and closer to... Frostbyte's camp. Then we saw him walking through the snow. Flynn didn't seem to remember him, but Valerie did. She stopped her board and made it disappear. Frostbyte then noticed us.

'Ah children, good to see you.' He looked at Valerie. 'I see you have found your friends.' And he winked at me. But Valerie wasn't planning to sympathize with the big snow monster, so she grabbed a gun and wanted to shoot, but I pushed her and she didn't hit.

'What's up with you!' she asked me. I looked her in the eyes. 'He might be able to help us.' Frostbyte knew indeed how to get back, and gave us an accurate map. Valerie tried not to be grateful, but I knew she was. And in a matter of time, we had found the portal, and passed through. When arrived in the basement, I immediatly closed the portal, and we sat down for a moment, trying to catch some breath.

'You should go home,' I told Valerie. 'We'll work things out here.' She didn't really trust me with that last thing, but her dad was probably really worried, so she nodded and left home. I looked at the clock. It was about 9 a.m. 'Are you tired?' I asked Flynn. He looked to the ground. 'A little bit.' So we went to bed, and woke up around dinner time. we were really hungry so we ate the pizza's I had ordered before, not even bothering to warm them up. We stayed up late and did all sorts of things together. The next day Sam came to pick him up.

'Was he a good boy?' she asked me.

'Very good,' and I winked at Flynn. Sam smiled. 'I hope he wasn't a bother for you or anything.' Flynn and I looked at each other. 'No, not in the least.' Sam wanted to leave.

'Wait a minute!' I told them. I looked at Flynn. 'Here. You'll want this back.' And I gave him his teddybear Dodo. He smiled and thanked me. Then I whispered, 'Make sure not to tell _it_ to anyone.' He understood me and nodded. He knew my secret, even though I would probably never see him again. He waved as he left and I waved back. And that was the end of the most difficult babysit job ever.


End file.
